


何以解忧，唯有你03

by hzhuzhu0627



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzhuzhu0627/pseuds/hzhuzhu0627
Summary: 申赫和柏海的亲密接触





	何以解忧，唯有你03

我被姬友怼了……好吧ABO没有车真说不过去  
基础差就要加强学习，我最近恶补了一下相关知识，写出来的东西也没有很刺激，就是可能还行的水平😂  
有私设，有bug，有糖，有刀  
本章有车以及伪科普

+++  
现代著名社会活动家、畅销书作家W氏在他那本让出版商赚得盆满钵满作者本人收版税收到手软的争议颇大的关于AO关系的书中有过这样的语句：  
造物主为弥补他所创造的这个并不完美的世界的瑕疵，于是创造了具备完整第一与第二性征的完美的Omega——我们都是神的弃儿，神却安排了Omega来拯救我们。  
Omega的存在意义，只有造物主可评判，人类无权置喙。  
Alpha相对Omega来说，是从属，是围绕恒星的行星；是界限，是蜘蛛的网；是武器，是玫瑰的刺。  
Omega是宇宙间永恒存在的万有引力。  
……  
这位W氏，对外公开的资料显示其是一位家境优越资历出色的精英男性Alpha，拥有多位Omega和众多子女。  
每年出一本书，每一本书都大卖，常年霸占热搜榜首，曝光率与吸金力超过90％的一线明星。  
专业领悟游刃有余，现实生活随心所欲。

现今的普世价值观在基本的公平、正义、自由、民主之外还多了一条非常具体、有针对性的——发情期的Omega在荷尔蒙作用下，对相性契合的Alpha的依赖和需要是非常强烈和迫切的，这也是生物繁衍这一内在属性的体现。  
于是，最初的激情过后，为节约成本，统合了生理和心理需求的择优行为出现了——  
标记。  
临时标记和永久标记。  
这个概念很好理解，大部分的临时标记是为了一时的愉悦——各取所需，互不干涉，有人将其上纲上线为疯狂的自由主义。  
而永久标记，则是施与者Alpha对承受者Omega的一种特权。其区别于其他特权的特征为：带有强烈暴力色彩，主动与被动相结合的性别压制（压制这个词，有人将其表述为歧视），绝对的唯一性和排他性。  
在现代社会，通常意义上来说，一位Omega若是已婚、已育即意味着已被伴侣Alpha永久标记。这位Omega在最佳生育年龄阶段与且只能与唯一的伴侣Alpha孕育后代，这件事的不公平之处在于，一位被永久标记的Omega有且只能有一位Alpha，而一位Alpha却可以永久标记许多Omega——假如其能力允许，这个「许多」可以达到普通人无法想象的庞大数值。  
其本质是：精英阶层对所谓优良基因的强制性扩散，以及阶层的固化。  
实例可参照上文提到的W氏。  
不过，Omega群体的平权运动历经那么多年的不懈努力之后，在医学科技飞速发展的今天，「清洗标记」已经成为综合医院最常见的门诊微创小手术，常见到哪种程度呢，举个例子——某些专科医院还打出了『15分钟，让你轻松摆脱束缚，自在享受生活』这种广告语。  
这就意味着，AO的婚姻关系已非传统的从一而终。标记这件事，也不再值得拿出来炫耀。  
从二十年前国外第一例成功的标记清洗手术被媒体带了各种色彩与先入为主观念大肆宣传之后，AO的结合仿佛从此被赋予了更多内涵——心理诉求首次战胜了生理需求，情感首次战胜了性欲。  
等等。  
不再被贞操绑架的Omega，与囿于信任危机的Alpha，似乎注定了要有一场兵不血刃的战斗。  
作为年轻有为的精神科医生与早婚早育典范，申赫的技能点似乎分配得十分均衡——在工作中面对病人时他总能恰如其分地调和理智与情感的矛盾，在生活中，他的为人处世也体现了极高的双商。  
暂且抛开满分150分及格分90分平均分84分他和柏海拿到137分的AO相性测试不谈，客观地讲，几乎完美兼顾了事业和家庭的申赫在亲戚朋友和同事邻居眼里真的是个非常优秀称职的伴侣和父亲。  
然而这段几乎人人称羡的亲密关系，不知从什么时候开始，变成了一把悬在柏海头上的达摩克利斯之剑。

已结合的Alpha的信息素对发情期的Omega来说，是最有效的抑制剂和催情剂。  
这是第二把双刃剑——达摩克利斯之剑。  
情潮初起与退去，这一周期性波动即是人体潮汐——如同受到太阳与月球引潮力影响的海水涨落，也分为起始、高潮和消退几个阶段。  
发情期的前期，雌激素会增强输卵管和子宫平滑肌收缩，促进卵泡发育和排卵，同时生殖腔口与宫颈口打开，粘膜分泌大量清亮稀淡的粘液，为精子的顺利进入与受精卵的形成创造条件。  
发情期的中期即高潮期，Omega身体的雌性生殖器官与整个生殖系统处于高度亢奋状态，排除精子质量问题、个体差异或有器质性病变的，此时同房成功受孕的几率普遍高于其他时期——在这一阶段完成受精的卵细胞99.9％都能胚胎成功着床发育成熟顺利降生。  
发情期的后期，高于日常水平的雌性激素——黄体酮有使生殖腔口与宫颈口闭合并抑制排卵的作用，同时黄体酮能促进子宫粘膜内腺体生长，子宫充血，内膜增厚，同时粘液减少变稠——为受精卵着床做准备。  
虽然可以细分为三个阶段，但发情期持续的时间实际上并不长，因人而异，少则24小时，至多72小时。  
柏海和申赫青梅竹马一起长大，多年的朝夕相处下，他的分化期第二性征发育形成与分化后生理周期都深受申赫信息素的影响。  
——申赫先分化成为Alpha是多方因素共同作用的结果，这一结果对柏海来说就是分化成为Omega的关键。  
生物界最重要的行为是「繁衍」，因此厌恶不能产生后代的同性相交，为了避免自然灭绝，种群内部必须维持适当的性别比例。  
有Alpha，就必须有Omega，AO结合是最适宜繁衍的性别组合，这是生物主动选择的结果，也是自然选择的结果。  
然而，选择合适的人成为伴侣并与其共度余生，是一张没有标准答案的考卷。  
申赫从来没有质疑过自己的选择。

申赫帮助柏海褪去衣物，他的Omega纤瘦修长、丰致合宜的美好肉体散发着陈年纯酿的醉人醇香，好像加了双倍蜂蜜的苹果酒，最甜的那一口在齿间凝成柔滑的枫糖浆。  
绯色渐变柔粉，爱侣浓滟奶油霜似的滑腻肌肤被情潮渲染开一抹又一抹红晕，从两根锁骨间的凹陷，到不似曾孕育过新生命的紧致平坦的小腹，从两片漂亮肩胛骨中线的阴影，到脚趾尖的淡粉色，四肢与躯干因裸身羞耻地半蜷曲着，双腿并紧，单这姿态就纯真又妖艳，申赫有点粗暴地把那双腿分开，冰肌如玉，手指轻轻一掐就是几道红痕，他探寻着腿根处的隐秘门户，想必那里面已经波翻浪滚，欲喷涌而出了。  
即便是处于被未知原因诱发发情期的轻熟龄Omega，即便已经被深入探索过无数次，即便曾生产过他们的第一个孩子，这把守花心的第一关口仍然如此狭窄娇嫩，竟像个未经人事的处子。  
玉门小巧玲珑，鲜艳可爱，莹润如初绽娇妍的春桃，被雨水浸润的花瓣愈显剔透晶莹，指尖轻戳就有咕唧水声，但观之无丝毫淫靡，只有爱娇。  
往前一点，鼠蹊下那个更加惹人怜惜的铃口，已然湿润了，微微抬着头，等待Alpha狂暴或温柔的爱抚。  
申赫喉头冒火，焦渴难忍，眼前玉体横陈，两粒茱萸立在石膏雕刻的雪肤上，他俯身啃上去，舔舐玩弄，身下人剧烈颤栗着，腰背绷紧，发出苦闷的娇喘。  
撕开包装，滑腻的胶套包裹着手指的感觉很奇怪，这是什么味儿……  
草莓，香精。  
他一只手扳住柏海双手，另一只手径直向下，探入花露盈盈的玉门，这门户紧的两指过去都嫌挤，先是觉得狭窄，越钻进去咕唧咕唧水声越响，再进入里头竟然像有肉刺软钩缠住手指，指尖拨弄着壁上皱褶，层层叠叠热烈急切地裹缠上来，那熟透的水蜜桃果汁漫溢，咬一口，甜水四溅。  
他松开柏海的手，转而去摩挲铃口和下面的棒身。  
“不要……唔啊……不要玩了……啊啊啊……”  
麻痒电流乱窜过血管和皮肤，冲击着大脑和全身的神经，柏海抓紧身下被单，指甲深深抠进软垫里，他难耐地扭动着腰肢，长腿试图攀上申赫的身体，没有成功。  
“宝贝，你里面的花瓣狠狠咬着我的手呢……”  
申赫被卷入一阵无法言喻的酥麻燥热，他抽动着手指想要退出来，却被绞的更紧，倏忽间仿佛是食人花亮出满口利齿在咬他。  
“唔啊申赫——不要……不要……不要乱动……唔啊啊啊！”  
“宝贝，放松一点，你咬的太紧了，我的手出不来……怎么这么紧，你真可爱，我忍不住想把你吃掉了，不然……宝贝，我们给朵朵再生个弟弟或妹妹吧，这样她就有玩伴了，好不好……”  
申赫再次俯身下去，衔住那两片粉润唇瓣，强硬地撬开防线虚设的贝齿，几乎要吸干了苹果甜酒似的津液，柏海无法呼吸，又浑身没有一处不是痒酥麻胀酸涩，身子都绷成一座桥了但那小嘴只绞的越发紧让申赫的手指活生生被困食人花口中。  
肺里的空气只剩最后一点时，申赫才放开柏海。  
两人都喘得厉害，只差一点就要窒息了。  
“呼……呼哈……你出来……”  
“该出来的出不来，该进去的进不去，宝贝，我错了……”申赫还在调笑，但他也胀得发痛，爱人的喘息呻吟和痴缠，还有惊呼他名字那一声，让他差点一泻千里。  
“你……放开那里……喂不要——”柏海把手向下身探过去，想赶走作乱的狼爪，却冷不防被什么温暖潮湿的东西包裹住棒身，还在吮吸，酥麻窜上脑门，从脊椎放射到四肢，他只摸到了一个后脑勺。  
舌尖，在抚弄，牙齿，在啃咬。  
全身肌肉收缩，痒得像数不清的蚂蚁在吞吃噬食骨髓，车厢顶有一道白光漩涡，彩色斑点和巨大的色块打着旋儿钻进漩涡中心的黑洞，耳畔是咕唧咕唧的水声。  
玉门顷刻失守，热流乱涌，湿漉黏软，借着润滑，那两根手指终于退出来了。  
申赫轻咬铃口，放开柏海。  
“我要进来了，宝贝，我想听你叫我名字，乖，放松一点，想知道我不在的时候你都是怎么用卧室里那些小东西的，怎么会这么紧，嘶——乖啊，放松，放松……”  
柏海的腿被最大限度分开，攀在他的Alpha身上，手指埋进那个后脑勺上略长的发茬里，车内空调开得很低，但两人都大汗淋漓，被单上汗水和体液形成了大片水渍，那种咸腥味儿弥漫开，是情欲的味道。  
顶，撞，前行，直到撞上花心。  
“唔……进来……填满我……唔啊啊啊——”  
剧烈的顶撞和冲击荡漾开一圈又一圈火花和彩色漩涡，柔嫩的花蕊在炫目白光中颤抖，吸附住火热的棒身，生殖腔体内花心绽妍，向火力全开的枪口缴械，最后一道防线溃败，宫口再无防守，湖口决堤，丰美富腴的水泽沃原被喷撒上种子和培养液的混合物，小小的种子成群结队沿着密道上行，最终只有最强壮的才能到达输卵管，与Omega排出的人体最大的体细胞结合。  
播种完成后，再过几天，胚胎钻进子宫内膜，母体即开始了孕育新生命的漫长过程。  
“宝贝，叫我的名字。”申赫与柏海两手十指相扣，不停律动着，他吻过爱人面上的泪痕，极尽温柔，在这之前，他已经吻过爱人身上几乎每一寸肌肤。  
“啊……哈啊——唔啊那里——申赫——啊！”  
“呼……都给你了宝贝……柏海，我爱你，我只爱你一个，我只要你一个。”  
Alpha的分身在密道内停留了一会儿，他将爱人揽入怀中，两人的身体紧密贴合，连接的部位热得要融化了。  
“给朵朵生个弟弟还是妹妹好呢……”柏海筋疲力竭，偎在他的Alpha胸前，虚软地自言自语，又像是在问申赫，“男孩子虽然淘气，可是有活力，家里会很热闹吧。”  
“如果是男孩子，一定像你呀宝贝，乖巧可爱。”申赫心疼地亲吻着柏海被汗水湿透的额角，缓缓把分身拔出来，扯过毯子折成双层裹紧爱人，这才起身去关空调，出了这么多汗，被冷风一吹会生病的。  
“嗯，男孩女孩都好，只要是我们的孩子。”柏海几乎虚脱，气声软绵绵的，两个人躲在夏凉被里交换了好几个吻，申赫赶紧抓住机会表白心迹。  
“宝贝，你生朵朵那年我忙着准备研究生论文几乎每天都在加班熬夜，你怀头胎很辛苦，妊娠反应特别厉害，睡得不好，吃什么吐什么，可我都没关心过你……后来生的那天我把你送到医院就赶着答辩去了，幸好我们两家妈妈都在，谢天谢地是大小平安不然我要后悔一辈子的……所以这次我要全程亲自照顾你，而且这个孩子明年出生的时候不能没有爸爸，所以我是不是可以回——”他说得很诚恳，很认真。  
“我考虑看看。”柏海抿唇轻笑，伸出食指竖在申赫唇上，“申医生，卧龙湖温泉酒店的房间不用就浪费了。”  
“当年朵朵的到来让人措手不及，不过这次不会了，柏海，别考虑了，答应我吧。”申赫捉住柏海的手，盯着无名指上的戒指看了老半天，又看自己的，然后笑了。  
“喏，戒指，你看我的。”  
“唔……我好累，先睡一会儿，到了叫醒我。”柏海把手从申赫手心抽回来，翻个身裹紧被子不再说话。  
申赫叹了口气，拿出湿纸巾，柏海也不闹，乖乖由着他帮自己清理，然后申赫给自己也简单清理了一下，弄完这些他轻手轻脚穿起衣服，爬回驾驶座，车子驶出停车场时，后面传来了柏海均匀的呼吸声，刚才折腾的够呛，他是真累了。  
远远看见国家公园的大门时，柏海没等申赫叫他自己先醒了，踏踏实实两个多小时看样子是睡足睡饱了，神采奕奕的。  
柏海麻利地穿好衣服，把后座拾掇整齐，没去副驾驶，就屈膝坐在后排抱着靠枕玩手机。  
从后视镜里望着低头专心玩游戏的柏海，申赫心里莫名酸痛，他要考虑，考虑什么呢——他是后悔吗？还是为了别的什么……当年两个人偷尝禁果然后意外中奖奉子成婚，从那时起柏海的母亲就对申赫很冷淡，一直到朵朵出生为了照顾小丫头申赫和岳母的关系才稍有缓和但也仅限于与朵朵有关的事，可后来因为柏海误会他和唐雨佳有暧昧导致分居，跟着他就被派出去进修，好巧不巧柏海就出车祸，好容易才有望修复的关系又降到冰点，申赫忽然领悟到，无论多亲密的关系一旦出现裂痕即便修复了也再不能完好如初。  
心里那道裂痕，没法修复。  
破镜难圆，覆水难收。  
哪怕他做到十全十美，曾经错过的就是错过了，没法弥补。  
可是柏海如果不想和他在一起，今天早上的事又算什么呢……既不让他回归家庭，又不和他离婚，却愿意和他上床给他生孩子，这个漂亮的脑袋瓜里到底在盘算什么……  
申赫纠结着一团乱麻疙瘩堵在心里，哽得他喘不过气，在停车场倒车的时候险些撞上旁边的Mini cooper。  
“没事吧，是时差没倒回来吗？要不换我来……”一个急刹车，柏海的手机摔到前排手刹旁边，他抬眼扫过后视镜，留意到申赫发红的眼白，探出身子捡手机的时候有点担心地自告奋勇。  
“没事，是我走神了。”第二次，申赫只用了一分钟就把车稳稳当当停进车位，柏海下车后盯着端正的四个轮子吐舌头，“块头这么大，停车真麻烦。”  
“对不起，你没摔到吧？”申赫一手提着旅行包，一手揽住柏海肩膀把人圈进自己臂弯里。  
“没。”柏海没表现出抗拒，出门在外他一向乖巧，从小就这样。  
前台的女孩儿登记完把申赫的身份证递还时不由偷偷多看了几眼这招眼的一对儿并目送着他们走进电梯，柏海一路走一路玩手机，进电梯时申赫贴心地扶着他的腰，柔声道，“小迷糊，留神脚下。”  
“不是有你嘛。”柏海头也不抬，盯着手机屏幕咧嘴笑了笑。  
“嗯，尽情依赖我吧。”这种话听的人比说的人还不好意思，柏海脸皮薄，从脸颊蓦的红到耳根，从小玩到大，又在一起这么多年了头一次发现申赫还可以这么一本正经的肉麻。  
电梯轿厢上行这几分钟里，申赫看着柏海，柏海看着手机，手机里哇啦哇啦，不知道是什么游戏。  
酒店房间各种装修装饰挺舒服的，柏海在床上趴下就不愿动，问题在于——为什么订的是大床房不是标间？  
“合法伴侣为什么要分床睡？”申赫的解释让人没法往下接，柏海索性假装没听到，反正今天晚上也不在这儿睡，滚床单什么的也不在这儿滚，房间里有独立温泉浴池，要玩刺激的就在浴池里做也不是不行。  
“宝宝，要玩点刺激的吗？”申赫拧开矿泉水递给柏海，一本正经地把柏海心里最刺激的那句话挑出来重复了一遍。  
认识二十几年，两个人真的是那种默契到——只要柏海一个眼神，申赫就能准确无误地把需要的东西递到对方手上。  
两个人刚认识那阵儿，准确地说，第一次见面的时候，申赫上学前班，柏海还在襁褓中，从柏海会说话到小学毕业上初中，他都一直管申赫叫哥，是从什么时候改口的呢——初二吧，那天下午最后一节是体育课，从高中部教室可以看到操场，申赫发现乖孩子没来上课，放学从高中部跑过来一层楼一层楼一间教室一间教室找，最后在三楼厕所里找到的。  
小可怜坐在门后边那儿哭，整个人是懵的——分化期突如其来势如排山倒海，脸通红，额头发青，嘴唇灰白，头毛汗涔涔贴着头皮，出的汗把校服T恤和短裤浸湿到可以拧出水来，都惊厥抽搐了，看到申赫第一反应还是逃，可他左脚的鞋都不见了，白袜子脏兮兮的。  
不要说跑了，他才站起来就软趴趴倒下去，申赫眼疾手快接住，发现小孩儿身上火烫，手脚冰凉，发烧了！  
申赫吓了一跳，小孩儿哭得声音嘶哑，都喘不过气了，哽咽着还在不由自主地拼命抗拒，“你放开我——”  
“小迷糊，我带你去找我妈妈，你生病了，我妈妈是医生。”少年那时候并不知道这些症状是分化期的表征，也没人告诉过他分化期的孩子不能接触直系亲属以外的会产生强大第二性征信息素导向作用的Alpha或Omega，Beta除外——而他三年前分化成Alpha了。  
那个瘦小的身子像火炭似的贴着他的背，那天放学的路走了好久，回到家，钟琴在做饭，见了柏海的样子大吃一惊，问清前因后果后赶紧把自家儿子提溜开，抱着小孩儿送回他自己家。  
但遗憾的是，信息素的导向作用已经生效了，这个过程是快速和不可逆的，也就是说——受到申赫Alpha信息素的导向后，柏海分化成了相反的Omega。  
“温泉play？”柏海接过水，咕嘟咕嘟喝了两口，挑衅似的飞申赫一眼。  
“你喜欢就好。”申赫上大学后就明白并欣然接纳了自己阴暗的心思，他很高兴柏海由于他的年少无知阴差阳错分化成了O，这样一来他的宝贝从生理上就会对他产生依赖，与感情无关，哪怕柏海跟别人在一起，也不可能有跟他在一起时那种契合度。  
这是世界上独属于他的柏海，为他而生的O。  
“泡温泉之前我想先冲个凉，可是好累。”柏海光着脚丫盘腿坐在床上，抱着矿泉水瓶子，时不时抿一口，琉璃水银丸似的眼睛从下往上看人，是撒娇？求欢？邀宠？纤长卷翘的睫毛在瞳孔上留下阴影，挺俏的鼻尖和唇珠上挂着水珠，是喝水的时候甩上去的。  
申赫心里一溜儿酥痒滑过去，差点就亲上去，清晨以露珠为唯一修饰的娇嫩花苞，甜美柔润。  
柏海垂眸，盖上瓶盖，下唇被咬的泛白，又折转视线凝在申赫身上，软软地呜咽了一声，像小猫向主人讨食，又想要，又不敢说，又不死心，又不愿走，伸出左手小指，勾着申赫左手小指，晃了晃，以初尝禁果那天，在申赫怀里为了撕裂般的疼痛和极乐般的愉悦哭泣到嘶哑的声线和同样的神态，还有小时候才用的称谓，娇嗔。  
“你帮我啊，哥～”


End file.
